


Dean's last One night Stand

by Hail2daKINGbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail2daKINGbaby/pseuds/Hail2daKINGbaby
Summary: Here's to all those Dean lovers our there that could use a brief moment of peace and an oregasm. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Dean's last One night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dean smut that I promised a friend I would type a while back for her and I hope she enjoys it. Sorry for the not-so-happily-ever-after ending.

The moonlight seeping through your thick curtains is the only thing illuminating the room as Dean Winchester shoves deep inside you, your moans filling the room. His long erection pulsates within you. You dig your nails into his shoulders, arching your back. His hips rock against yours, shoving in every inch with intense force. You cry out his name, begging him to go harder.

"I'm going to cum." he warns you. You let him pump in his seed within you and he pulls out. Dean lays down beside you. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you two." You cup his cheek. He rests his hand on yours. The two of you lie in bed, side by side, just staring into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment. Your annoying alarm interrupts the scene and it turns out it was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my own fantasies (with a different character, though).


End file.
